This House Is Our Second Chance
by TamiTaylor
Summary: What if Vivien had went into hiding for four years after the death of her family? How will Ben react when she emerges? Can they finally fix their marriage and beat the odds of the infamous Murder House and live happily ever after for all of eternity.
1. The sunlight hurts as much as you

_Oh, here I go again - walking the line killing time between my sins. Oh, why do I come here? The endings still the same, I'm bringing back old tears. I act like I don't know - where this road will go. _

Vivien Harmon had spent the last four years sucluding herself into the room that was to be the nursery for her twins had she ever gotten around to decorating the room herself. However, the forces in the house that wanted to take her babies her their own - took it upon themselves to tidy up the room and decorate it accordingly. And, much like life Nora, Hayden, Patrick and Chad's plans of taking both babies didn't work out in any of their favors. Constance had managed to kidnapped Michael almost immediately after Hayden and three randoms had Ben hung from the chandelier in the front foyer. As much as the redhead had tried to co-exist in the house with the others, she couldn't do it - which only resulted her in walking away from her husband, their daughter and their new son who had unfortunately died shortly after birth. Looking back, Vivien had a lot to be bitter about - she had a brutal miscarriage all the way across the country in another state, her husband cheated on her with one of his students shortly after the miscarriage. Then in a desperate attempt to save their marriage and their family, Vivien reluctantly agreed to move across the country with her adulterous husband and their only child, Violet.

Vivien never had much hope that a new start or this particular house would be enough to savor the shattered pieces of not only her love for Ben but also, their crumbled family. But, Ben was optimistic and after several pathetic pleading attempts to get Vivien not to go to Florida and to instead to stay and move to LA with him, the redhead finally agreed. The little glimmer of hope that she saw in Ben's eyes when he talked about how amazing this new start was going to be for their family and for them as a couple - made Vivien sick to her stomach. A house wasn't going to fix them, moving across the country wasn't going to fix them. They could move all the way across the world but, the deep rooted issues within their shattered hearts would still be there. Running away wasn't good for them and wasn't a way to fix any one of the problems in their life. And, that theory proved true - as soon as they moved into the famous Murder House, unbeknown to them.

_Pour me something stronger, pour me something straight. All these crooked voices make them go away. I can barely stand up, I can hardly breathe. Pour me something strong than me. _

The redhead would had been lying if she said that she didn't think that the Murder House brought her and Ben closer together to some degree. Sure, it allowed them to break through the one year without sex barrier of their relationship. But, it also, allowed all of the Boston insecurities to come to the surface with no hope of ever going away. No matter how many times, Vivien would try to open up and let Ben back in again, this brick wall come up and she couldn't allow herself to do it. She couldn't let him in at all, couldn't trust him - no matter how much she wished she could..Vivien knew deep down that she would never fully be able to trust her husband again.

Here she was four years after her death and she was finally emerging with the rest of the trapped souls residing in hell because, hell was a rather appropriate way to describe what they were forever stuck in. Vivien had creeped out of the nursery upstairs and found herself wandering around the halls and various rooms of the house that she had poured her heart and soul into redecorating when she was alive. It had been a nice way to keep her mind off of her still tense and crumbling marriage and her fading teenage daughter who continued to seclude herself and pull away from both of her parents. Vivien's hand rolled down the dark hardwood of the banister as she decended down the stairs and heard two sets of voices. One voice was a voice she'd fallen immediately in love with over twenty years ago, and the other was a voice of one of her most hated Murder House resdients, causing the redhead to stop dead in her tracks and quickly rethink her choice for emerging from the safety of her hide out.

_Sunrise hurts as much as you. You both come up when I don't want you too. Oh, I can still hear you say, that you and I both will be better off this way. These things that I run too - what I put my heart through. _

Upon hearing Ben's voice, before Vivien could react and run as fast as she could back up the stairs and to the nursery. She found herself standing in the doorway of his office, watching him talk with Tate Langdon. The redhead's body tensed when she made her own presence known and Ben soon ordered Tate out of the room and he slowly made his way across the room towards her. After four years apart, Vivien had no idea just how much she had missed Ben, considering the last time they had been with each other - things were slightly better - but, their trust issues had followed them even in death. The softness of his touch - had sent chills through her body and all it took for her to cave was Ben telling her all of the reassuring things that they could make things work, and be happy and that more importantly that was all that he wanted. The irony of how Ben still had faith in the house to bring them back to each other shocked Vivien, considering the only thing the house had done for them as a couple and as a family was trap them there for all of eternity long before the problems themself had been worked out.

Was that a blessing? The fact that they were trapped in the house forever now and that's exactly how long they had to work on their relationship. The realization of the fact that there was no turning back at this point hit Vivien hard. She and Ben had been on the road to divorce and a lifetime of bitterness before her death which was soon followed by his own untimely death. The house had brought them back together and was allowing them either a lifetime bitterness and resentment towards each other or a lifetime of happiness and love, again. After a four year hiatus from her marriage and husband altogether, Vivien was hit with every heartwarming and heartbreaking memory the two shared with each other - hard on the heart. It was all enough to make her weak to the point that she was torn between the strong imense love that she harbored for the man she had spent her entire adult life with and shared children with and the deep longing to hate him with every fiber of her being for destroying their family and marriage - because, they were dealing with the aftermath of the lose of their baby son in two completely different ways instead of turning to each other - they had turned to someone and something else.

Could they find a way to push through all of the bad of their relationship and actually make it work this time around? Would they be willing to work at it for all of eternity or would they throw in the towel and just coexist in a depressing manner forever and choose to ignore the longing and strong desire they both had to be with each other, still. Could Ben and Vivien Harmon beat the odds of Murder House and be happy together? Or would the hurt in their hearts overtake them, forever?

_Pour me something stronger, pour me something straight. All these crooked voices make them go away. I can barely stand up, I can hardly breathe - pour me something, stronger than me. Pour me something stronger, pour me something dark, pour it up so high til I can't feel my heart. I can barely stand up, I can hardly breathe - pour me something stronger than me._


	2. Baby, tonight in your dreams consider me

_When all the bright lights have shut down and they have closed every door in town. I'll be around._

Vivien's first three days out of hiding had gone better than the redhead expected it too, she had never thought that after four years of hiding that the sense of relief and remorse that washed over her for realizing how much she had missed out on and naturally, how many relationships she put at jeporady - due to her selfish act of not being able to cope in any way. It only took the redhead a few minutes of seeing her husband to realize that she jeopradized her marriage far more than anything, over the last four years. What kind of normal and sane person would willingly walk away from their marriage and two children, one of which needed constant care due to being trapped as an infant for all of eternity. She had to mourn the loss of her babies, right? Constance had managed to steal the only living child Vivien had and the Murder House took every thing else that Vivien Harmon cared about the most.

For the first day of Vivien's reappearance into the house or horrors she would forever call home, the redhead knew that her first order of business had to be Ben. She had to talk to him, and figure out where they were going to go from her absence. She feared that he had moved on and had officially given Hayden what the brunette tramp had always wanted, Vivien's life. The guy, the kids, the house - the whole nine yards. It wasn't until Ben told Vivien that he hadn't been with Hayden or anyone except for her since they had lived in the house, and especially since she had chosen to leave Ben with their day old son and disappeared into the darkness of the Murder House for the last four years. She wanted to believe him, but their past strongly suggested the redheads heart against it. Four years of trying her best to distance herself from Ben and learn a healthy and proper way to forgive him, had only resulted in her becoming putty into his hand at the very sight of his stern face. It wasn't long afterwards, that Ben knew all of the right words to say in order to get Vivien exactly where he wanted her.

_When there is no body left to call and your surrounded by these walls. I'll make them fall, I'll make them fall._

One glass of whiskey, one meaningful and longing stare, one passionate whiskey flavored kiss, and one sensual and desparate body caress. That was all it had took for Vivien to become Ben's very own puppet - as much as she had longed to feel Ben's touch over the past four years, she found her desire and craving to feel her husand's strong hands on every inch of her body to have only intensified as they whispered quiet I miss yous, and gave each other meaningful glances - all the while their lust filled eyes burned back at each other. It wasn't until Ben leaned in completely and pressed his lips fiercely against Vivien's that the redhead allowed all of her defenses and insecurities surrounding their broken relationship to fall down around her.

Before Vivien knew it she and Ben had made their way up the stairs and into their bedroom. No words needed to be spoken between the two with just how much they both wantedd to feel the others body pressed up against each others. Their clothes flew off of their bodies almost as fast as Vivien had descending down the stairs and she carried herself into Ben's office - where the rekindling of their relationship quickly began. The roughness of Ben's touch, sets Vivien's skin on fire - the way he managed to touch every single spot on her body that drove her absolutely crazy, heightened her desire more and more. While they both explored each other bodies with their hands and mouths, as if it were the first time they had ever been together. The way that their bodies moved with one anothers and both Vivien and Ben welcomed the new sensation of never tiring from their already electric and healthy sexual appetite and desire for each other. After all they did have four years and then some worth of sex to make up for. For the first time since Vivien's horrific miscarriage and Ben's unfortunate affair - Vivien Harmon see the light at the end of the tunnel and has some sense of hope that she and her husband will be able to fight the odds of Murder House.

_When you are drifting off to sleep, baby tonight in your dreams, consider me._


End file.
